


Paradise

by God217



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Wow, for once lmao, look i actually kept the angst to a minimum, no for real this one's actually nice, tried at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: I proudly present my submission for the very first issue of MMALRC - Le Ray Chure!I'm so glad I got accepted. I belong here.This Month's Theme:✦ Paradise ✦I didn't want to go full on angst for this one, so instead I went with something inspired by the visual novel in Ray's route, where he finally speaks his mind to Rika and leaves the Mint Eye.Let him be happy. He deserves it.





	Paradise

_"Paradise isn't with you... Paradise is with the person who makes me feel I'm alive."_

• • •

Why did it take him so long to see?

Of course... how would he have known.

He had no way of knowing.

Before she came into his life, he knew nothing but darkness and pain. Every second of his existence had been filled with suffering.

So when Rika had told him of her Paradise, he'd believed it.

He had nothing to compare it to. And though it was still dark, and painful...

It was better than what he'd had before.

So he'd accepted it.

But now, with her, things have changed.

And he's realized that Rika's Paradise has been nothing but a lie.

Rika made him think she was his savior, this mightly being, only to gain his obedience.

She's used him, like some sort of glorified slave; molded him to be just the way she wanted.

Turned him into a monster.

And now he's so broken and lost, but she's there.

She found him.

And despite all of the hurt he's caused, she's stayed, not because she needs him, but because she wanted to.

Wanted to be with him.

For no reason at all.

She could leave by herself, run away and leave all of this behind, but she doesn't.

She insists on staying with him, whether he joins her, or keeps her imprisoned at this place.

And if that's not salvation, what is?

Rika may have saved him from his mother.

But the angel he's found, she saved him from Rika.

Saved him from the hell he's been unknowingly living in, this horrible place he's somehow believed was beautiful.

Only now does he realize he's been abused for so long, he's forgotten it was wrong.

He's learned to love it, despite hating it.

He didn't know it was possible to live without it.

But it is.

He too can be truly happy.

He too can live a safe life, do what he chooses.

He can be loved.

But all those things, he'll never find at the Magenta.

The Mint Eye is where the lost souls are, those who have given up.

But he doesn't want to be lost any longer.

He doesn't want to give up.

He wants freedom.

And holding her hand, seeing the smile on her face as the wind softly plays with their hair...

He's found it.

After all the years, now he can be with her, and they're both free.

He's just as free as he chooses to be.

And he's finally found a Paradise that's real.


End file.
